Cotton Candy Love- Shu x OC
by AngelLeStrange101
Summary: (A continuation of my first story that featured Laito x OC) Shu's new assistant is interesting, she looks like a middle school student most of the time, she's feisty, energetic, but she understands him better than most and her talent is enchanting, in more ways than one...
1. Chapter 1-Pillow

Chapter 1: Pillow

I stood in the office of my new job at Sakamaki Entertainment after 15 minutes of arguing with the receptionist that I was the new employee and not a middle-school student that had wandered in off the street as I rummaged around my handbag for my ID. This was the problem with having a babyface and a height of 5 ft.

I shifted uncomfortably. I was to be the PA of the CEO of the company; Shu Sakamaki. They were vague with the job description by only stating 'whatever he wants or needs, must be done' plus I was desperate and the pay was decent. Mr Sakamaki entered the room dressed business casual in a partially unbuttoned shirt, undone tie and black pants and his headphones.

"You're the PA?" he asked.

"Y-yes, sir," I said bowing.

"You look like pink cotton candy…" he commented, "come along…"

He turned to leave and I followed before I could protest the cotton candy comment. Not that I could since he's my boss. _And head of the company_.

We walked into a studio where Hinata Jinichi was recording her music with her loud and rich voice. She was so pretty; tall, elegant curves, long dark hair and a feminine aura exuded from her. A real popstar.

"Hey, you, sit down on the couch," Mr Sakamaki ordered.

I did as he requested and he lay down with his head in my lap. _What the heck?!_

"Hmm…women with thick thighs really do make comfortable pillows," he muttered to himself, "I'm taking my nap now. Wake me when Hinata's recording is over…"

And like that he was asleep. What the hell?! My first job out of high school and I'm basically being paid so far to be a body pillow? Miss Jinichi's recording finished and she glared at me when she saw me. I woke up Mr Sakamaki. He muttered to let him sleep because he was comfortable but Miss Jinichi spoke to him.

" _You_ said you pay attention to my recording, _Shu_ ," she looked at me as she used his familiar name, as if to exercise a point.

"I heard it, it was fine, now quit whining," Mr Sakamaki muttered.

"Hmph!" she pouted, "Fine! I'm off to the photo-shoot for the album. Feel free to stop by…"

She left and he muttered, "Like _that'll_ ever happen…"

I pulled out my phone and checked his schedule and said, "You have a meeting with the board of directors, sir."

"Don't call me sir," he grumbled, standing up and moving towards the door.

"What should I call you then, ma'am?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Call me Shu, just like everyone else, Miss Sassy," he replied over his shoulder.

I didn't have time to panic as I followed him out the door, holding his papers for the meeting I'd been given earlier. He entered the room and the directors stood up in greeting, and the meeting began once Shu took his seat.

"The sales for this week look good," one man said, "we could do with something fresh and new to keep them soaring though."

"So, what were you thinking?" Shu asked.

"We were thinking we latch onto the talent show trend," another spoke, "we start our own show, open to the public with the prize being a record deal with the company. We can then get some dispensable talent running through the company, maxing out our sales and we won't have to maintain them for longer than two years."

Shu shrugged, "Go for it."

"Of course, if they're flexible and diversely talented we can market them to churn out the profits for extended periods of time," another man stated, "if done right, you can squeeze 30 years of high-selling entertainment out of someone with the added royalties of selling their life-story to movies, TV shows and book deals pouring in."

I was disgusted at their discussion, using people like an old rag just for profit? Talk about modern capitalism. But hey, I'm just an assistant, I can't talk. This job is currently my only way of paying the bills and putting food on my table.

The meeting droned on for another hour and I spent it handing out cups of coffee and being eyed up by the crusty old men that made up the board of directors. They filed out, leaving only Shu and I in the room. I was clearing away the cups from the meeting when he spoke.

"Hey, pillow," he called.

I turned to look at him, annoyed at the nickname. To my surprise he was right behind me. I hadn't even heard him get up. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened once he announced he was hungry…

Shu's P.O.V.

Her blood wasn't sweet. It had a sharp, but satisfying tang to it. It was deeply refreshing and I could feel myself fill up with rejuvenated energy. She was like lemonade without the sweetness; cold, tangy and refreshing. She pushed me away in shock as expected, clutching her neck.

"What the hell?!" she yelled, anger written all over her face.

"You can't argue," I shrugged, "this job requires you to fulfil my needs, and I believe is the only way you're paying your bills right now. I own you now."

"Freak!" she yelled, running out of the room.

I leaned back against the desk and sighed. I thought about her blood; I liked it. She made a comfy pillow. She was warm so would make a good hot-water bottle…I think I'll keep this one on payroll for now.

I looked at the calendar in my phone. I was free until Saturday. I had that function to go to. It was another of Hinata's album release parties. She'd be all over me again if I show up alone. I looked back in the direction cotton candy had ran. She'd do for deflection purposes I suppose. Hinata hated her, it might make things interesting…


	2. Chapter 2- Sweet and Sour

Chapter 2: Sweet and sour

I arrived at the yacht party before Shu to mentally prepare myself for tonight. The dress he'd sent to my apartment was a too short and too tight (for my liking) white off-shoulder dress. I'd curled my long light pink hair and left it loose and worn silver strappy heels. I felt ridiculous in this outfit, but he said he'd dock my pay if I showed up in something else. I _really_ need the money, so I complied to this one off occasion. I ordered a martini and lounged at the bar while I waited for the announcements to start.

Soon enough Shu and Hinata appeared on stage with the other producer's ready for the speeches.

I zoned out for a while and drank another Martini and picked at the cherries in the snack bowl. I felt eyes on me and I looked up to see a group of shady looking guys leering at me on the other side of the room. I shifted uncomfortably and decided to leave the bar. I manoeuvred through the crowd and stood by the buffet table while I waited for Shu. I could still feel their eyes on me and I shuddered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a snicker. It was the guys from before, leering at me. I couldn't escape.

"Come on doll, have some fun with us," a guy who looked to be in his 50's chuckled.

"No, thanks," I snapped as one guy grabbed my arm, "get off me!"

I shoved him away and made a run for it. They pursued but I lost them in the crowd. I ran to the poolside bar and ordered a water to help me sober up. Some party…

Shu's P.O.V.

I couldn't find her anywhere, and Hinata was on my tail most of the night. I barely managed to evade her. I saw her at the bar while I was up on the stage but she disappeared when the speeches were over. I tried tracking her scent but it was near impossible with all the people on this boat and the smell of cheap perfume everywhere.

A group of women approached me and started flaunting themselves I looked around bored as I pretended to listen to them. I spotted her over at the poolside bar talking to some guy in a business casual suit, laughing, drinking and exchanging numbers. I made my way over and interrupted their conversation.

"There you are," I said, "I've been looking for you all night."

"Oh, this is your boss?" the guy chuckled, "The one you're 'babysitting' for the evening?"

She laughed, "Yeah. I gotta go now Daiki, I'll text you later."

"Okay, Natsumi," he smiled.

"You know that guy, pillow?" I asked.

"I do now," she smiled, "Oh, and my _name_ is Natsumi Ichinomiya."

I shrugged, "Whatever, _pillow_."

She raised an eyebrow at me and I looked away. I ordered a round of drinks for us and she polished them off pretty quick.

"Shouldn't you be more careful with your liquor?" I asked.

"I'm part Russian and Australian," she replied, "I've been drinking since I was 13 years old. I _know_ what I can and can't handle."

"White Russian's are pretty strong drinks," I commented.

"I've been tackling 5 of these at a time most of my life," she shrugged, drinking another.

Hinata sauntered over, clearly full of liquid courage.

"Hey, Shu," she slurred, "I've been looking all over for you…"

She reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume. Loose women are boring.

"Whadaya say we get out of here?" she whispered.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Pillow laughed, "He's not into you, sunshine, if he was he'd have given you the jump long before now and bust a nut already."

"What do _you_ know about Shu?!" Hinata yelled, drawing attention to us all.

"Not much, but I know an uninterested man when I see one," she explained, "cut your losses and get lost. Focus on your career for a while, and find some nice rich businessman who want status through a trophy wife just like every other popstar once she ages out."

"Why you little _bitch_!" Hinata yelled, taking a clumsy swing at her.

Pillow dodged and Hinata went crashing into a waiter carrying a large tray of drinks. She got red wine all over her dress and the guests started laughing.

"Oh hey, they missed a spot," Pillow said, tipping the red wine she'd ordered over Hinata's head.

"You really are sweet and sour at moments, aren't you?" I muttered.

Natsumi's P.O.V.

The next day Hinata didn't show up for work, so I got the day off. I called Daiki and told him I was free after all for a date. He said he'd pick me up at 8pm. I went shopping for an outfit. We were going to a Japanese pub so I could keep it pretty casual, and Daiki would just be getting off work too, so I didn't want to be too overdressed. I decided on a miniskirt and a cute white blouse: casual but appealing.

Daiki pulled up at my place and loosened his tie once I got in the car.

"Rough day?" I commented.

"Yeah, I could do with a drink," he chuckled, as he drove off.

The pub was quaint, and I really enjoyed the seafood platter, but I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched…


	3. Chapter 3- Babysitting

Chapter 3: Babysitting

How the hell did I end up babysitting vampire toddlers again? Oh yeah, my lazy ass boss. I was playing tea party with little Eve while Adam was snuggled up to me sucking his thumb. I received a call at midnight from Shu demanding I come over to his condo as he had an important job for me. When I quickly washed and pulled on some clothes I made my way over to the address he'd texted me to be greeted at the door by two three-year olds. A girl and boy with red hair and red eyes. The boy latched onto me with a big smile on his face and the girl took me by the hand and led me to her tea party.

Shu had pissed off somewhere as soon as I arrived telling me it was my job to babysit his niece and nephew, the bastard. That was 4 hours ago and these children were still wired. I guess this is the lifestyle of vampires.

Halfway through a DVD of Eve's favourite TV show she piped up, "Natsumi, are you my Uncle's girlfriend?"

I laughed, "No, I'm his assistant at work."

"Then, why'd he tell me to give you a key to his place?" she asked, handing me a silver key.

"Work friends sometimes have keys to each other's homes in case they need to drop off paperwork or packages," I explained.

"You wanna know what our Uncle Laito calls him?" Adam piped up.

"Um, okay," I smiled.

"He calls him 'the virgin'," he stated, "what's a virgin Natsumi?"

"Um…well…" I stammered, unsure how to answer this question, "it's a grown-up thing. You'll know more about it when your older."

"Uncle Laito says it has to do with not having sex," Eve piped up, "what is that Natsumi?"

This was getting out of hand, I was starting to panic so I blurted, "It's a…very special cuddle that couples have."

"Have you had sex Natsumi?" Adam asked.

I could feel my face go red and I said, "That's none of your business."

Eve giggled, "You _have_ , haven't you?"

"Awe, that means you've got a boyfriend," Adam sulked, "I was gonna be your boyfriend."

"No dummy! You can't!" Eve snapped.

"Why not?!" he yelled back.

"Because Uncle Shu likes her!" Eve explained, "He looks at her the way daddy describes the way he looks at mommy!"

" _Okay_! I think that's enough of that kind of talk!" I interrupted.

"Natsumi, will you give me a makeover?" Eve asked, "I want to look pretty for when I go home."

"But you're already pretty, sweetie," I smiled.

"I want to look elegant!" she demanded flinging open her bags which were stuffed full of clothes, hair accessories and tools.

"O-okay…" I stammered.

I curled her hair and put it up into twin-drills and dressed her in a white blouse and black pinafore dress with petticoats. She seemed very happy with my handiwork. Shu had been gone 6 hours at this point and I was starting to get a bit peeved with him. The children were getting tired and they asked me to sing them both to sleep for their nap, like their Uncle Kanato did. I hesitated but agreed to the task.

I sang them several lullabies and gradually their eyes fluttered shut on my lap. I started to doze a little myself as I was already tired when I'd arrived here. Adam and Eve were both snuggled on my chest sucking their thumbs and I smiled at them both.

Shu's P.O.V.

Her voice…it sent shivers down my spine. I was…giddy just from listening to her sing those lullabies. It was the kind of voice you'd never get sick of hearing, and was completely _addictive_. I'd only just arrived back home and I was in awe. I walked into the spare room where they were all asleep. The meeting with my father wasn't pleasant, no encounter with him ever was, but the sight before me was…comforting. I laid down next to them on the bed, pulling a blanket over us all. The sound of her singing was echoing in my head, and the empty condo I lived in didn't feel as empty anymore.

It felt warm and inviting being snuggled up against her and the two children. It was a feeling I hadn't felt since I was a small child. I craved this feeling. The scent of her perfume filled my nostrils and her peaceful sleeping face was a stark contrast to her sassy expression she usually wore while awake. I put an arm around her so I could feel her gentle warmth and both she and the twins snuggled into me. I realised that this was how a family should feel; warm, happy and secure. I fell asleep with great content that morning.

The next evening, she was embarrassed at my presence but I shrugged it off. Once Ayato and Yui picked up the twins she left quickly for a date with Daiki. The condo grew cold again and I was intensely aware of how silent it was. I felt a familiar presence behind me as I realised I was being watched. I turned and saw a bat watching me from the window. When will he learn to stay out of my business?

I stalked Daiki and Natsumi's date like I always did. I could tell she knew she was being watched. She was sharp like that, but that insignificant factor wasn't going to stop me. It annoyed me how much he doted on her. How could that little human attract so much male attention and not notice. It wasn't just Daiki eying her up in that restaurant; plenty of other guys were doing it too and Daiki seemed to pick up on this and made damn sure they could see that he was the one with her. It was pitiful.


	4. Chapter 4-Cinnamon kisses

Chapter 4: Cinnamon Kisses

She drinks a lot of cinnamon tea. That's one thing I've noticed. So, I requested she make it for me all the time at work. It was my own indirect way of kissing a woman I couldn't make mine. It was frustrating seeing her every day for the past year with that _idiot_ Daiki. That's right, it had been a year since she'd started working for me now and I used every trick in the book to get her close to me, from sucking her blood to faking a sickness and having her stay with me to 'help me get better'.

Yui had picked up on this obsession of mine when she visited me at work 6 months ago. She made a habit of stopping by to see how the situation developed. Which, is how we were both sitting in my private break room sipping tea together while I had Natsumi running around doing ridiculous errands so she'd be too tired to see Daiki later today.

"You should just be honest with her Shu," Yui smiled, "bring her to the music gala this weekend! It'll be the perfect opportunity."

"I can't do that Yui," I said bluntly.

"Because of the boyfriend?" she questioned.

"That…and if I tell her, Reji will catch wind and kill her," I explained, "she's human, she'll die long before I do. Not to mention what _he'll_ do."

"You leave _him_ to me," Yui said solemnly, "and as for Reji, he won't dare lay a finger on her. I assure you of that."

"She doesn't care for me Yui," I sighed, "in fact she can't stand me. And even if she _did_ , she's human. She'll die, leaving me alone…"

"So, we turn her," Yui shrugged.

"I'm not going to force this life upon her, Yui," I muttered, "It's a curse and you know it."

"Then _do something_!" Yui sighed, exasperated, "Sweep her off her feet! _Literally,_ if you have too!"

Before I could say anything, there was a loud knock at the door. Natsumi. She entered the room with all the copies I'd asked for earlier and Yui raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and leaned back in my seat.

"Natsumi?" she called.

"Yes?" Natsumi replied.

"You _are_ going the music gala this weekend, aren't you?" Yui asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," she smiled, "It's invitation only."

"Well, Shu is invited, I thought he said you were going to be his date?" she asked calmly.

I threw her a 'what do you think you're doing?' look and she shrugged.

"This is the first I'm hearing of this," Natsumi replied.

"Well, you are," Yui said promptly, "I shall take you dress shopping tomorrow afternoon. Shu, be sure to find a suitable tuxedo for the event."

She winked at me before she left and the room fell silent in her wake. I stood up quietly and turned to leave after her and said to Natsumi, "I'll pick you up at 9pm."

That Saturday, I straightened the tie on my suit. I'd opted for a waistcoat, rather than a restrictive jacket. The white limousine had been waxed and polished to a high shine as per my request. I pulled up outside her apartment and stood outside the building. She stepped out and my eyes widened in surprise. She was wearing a sleek, form fitting long lace sleeved black dress with a mermaid tail skirt, and her hair piled up into a messy bun.

"Come on then," she huffed, "Let's get this over with."

I helped her into the car and said, "You look lovely."

She hid her blush and moved to the farthest side of the car to avoid me. I, of course, sat down next to her and the car started moving. She shifted uncomfortably in the dress and continued looking out the window.

The party was in full swing with the latest J-pop stars singing on the stage and VIP's everywhere. I looked to my side and saw Natsumi had already disappeared. _How_ does she keep doing that? I scanned the room as I made my way through the crowds. I spotted her at the bar, and there were a group of guys fast approaching. I plopped down next to her before they could get there and threw them a glare. They walked away.

"Drinking already?" I asked.

"I have to if I'm spending my Saturday night with you at an event," she replied, "It'll make you all seem more interesting, _and_ give me the strength to tolerate your bullshit."

I laughed at her, "You're a real odd duck, Natsumi."

She looked at me in surprise, "You…called me by my name?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" I questioned.

"No…it's just you've never done that before," she shrugged.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, the classical music from the Japanese orchestra starts playing and people start dancing. As soon as Natsumi has polished off her 5th drink I yank her hand and drag her out onto the dancefloor.

"H-hey, don't just drag me out to dance without warning!" she hissed, "I don't know how to dance! Why have you done this?"

"Shut up and follow my lead," I muttered, pulling her close, "it's expected of me to be seen doing this, so just go along with it."

Her face was flushed red from the alcohol and sudden activity. After a few dances, I led her outside for some air…only for her to throw up over the balcony. I stood away from her while she did her business and she collapsed to the floor gasping for air. I handed her some water that she guzzled down.

"I told you to take it easy," I lectured.

"Who are you, my mother?" she slurred.

"No, I'm the man who is taking you home now," I stated, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder and carrying her out the venue.

She protested but I ignored her and carried her to the car. I carried her into her apartment and set her down on her bed with a bucket and water. She fell asleep as I fed on her blood. I could taste the alcohol in her system and it added a special kick to the blood that left me feeling buzzed. I walked out of her apartment and climbed back into the car. As we drove through the streets I saw something that brought a mixture of anger and joy inside of me; Daiki…with another woman on his lap at a bar. The car stopped right next to the bar and I took a picture on my phone. Natsumi would be heartbroken, and I'd be there to pick up the pieces. Thank you, Daiki.


End file.
